zexalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tori Meadows
Tori Meadows is Yuma Tsukumo's childhood friend in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. Ella es hermosa, tierna, linda, perfecta, una verdadera Ángel, una chica perfecta que acostumbra usar minifaldas igual de perfectas que ella, siendo la más conocida destacable y la favorita de la mayoría su minifalda escolar. Appearance Tori is a young and slimy girl, who has hair with various shades of green. Her eyes are orange. Unlike Akiza and Alexis, Tori dosn't have a big breast. Her breast is jist noticeable, but it there is. In her clothing there is always a miniskirt, being her symbol of recognition. We can see her without it only when she's wearing her gym outfit, when she's at pool or on the 83 episode, when she's wearing only a towel. When she's at the her school's pool she wear a one-piece swimsuit, like the other girls. On the episode 80 we can see her bare feet up close, discovering that they are well cared for. A few episodes later she will show up wearing only a small pink towel and with loose hair. It seems that Tori is considered charming by a lot of characters. Alitp falls completely il love with her when her meets her for the first time, calling Tori an angel. Casswell and Trip Caswell and Trip are very attracted to her, stating that she is really pretty. Another two character of the day showed attraction towards her. Thus Tori can be called beautiful canonically within her universe. Story Astral Saga At the beginning of the series, at Heartland Academy, Tori is instigate of Yuma constant failures in the various tasks. While the boys were laughing at him, Tori felt shame. After school, Tori and Yuma ran off to see the duels, but are witnesses of how Bronk was defeated by Shark. She was surprised when Shark broke Yuma's key and took the Deck of Bronk as a trophy. The next day, she continually tried to encourage Yuma in vain. Bronk witnessed this and when Tori and Yuma went home, Bronk followed them and manages to make Yuma happy, relieving Tori. The next day, she witnesses the duel between Yuma with Shark to recover the Deck of Bronk. Despite not knowing much about duels, Tori, along with Bronk and Shark, constantly correcting the errors committed in the duel Yuma. When Shark summoned "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" and Astral appears, Tori is concerned, because as you can see Astral, feared that Yuma has gone mad. Still, continued encouraging. When Yuma summoned to Number 39 Utopia, Tori was surprised that Yuma had an Xyz Monster as well as the fact that it was a Number like Shark , as neither she nor Bronk knew that Yuma had one. She was happy when Yuma defeated Shark. FanService In many episodes Tori was used to create fan service scenes, using her very short miniskirt or proposing scenes where she appears covered only by a towel. 20120411143956 original.jpg 20120612052643 original.jpg IMG 20170821 142951.jpg IMG 20170821 143021.jpg IMG 20170821 143001.jpg 20130212120604 original.jpg IMG 20170821 143104.jpg 20111101191639 original.jpg 20111101191642 original.jpg 20111107234001 original.jpg IMG 20170821 143042.jpg 20120427181828 original.jpg 20121120101258 original.jpg Gallery =